I Wish
by ILoveSxS
Summary: A story based on my life.


**I Do Not Own Naruto.**

**Based on my life.**

* * *

><p><em>I Wish...<em>

A 15 year old Sakura worked as her mother used her fake smile for her costumers. Sakura was being worked forcefully by her parents hours upon hours almost everyday. It was illegal to work at her age so her parents told her to lie about her age to the adults.

Sakura swept as she avoided her mother. Sakura had plans to spend some time with her best friend Misaki that day. Of course her mother just would not allow that. When Sakura informed Misaki she couldn't go she had a feeling she really upset Misaki. Her mother screamed at her that she needed to work instead of wasting time with friends. But Sakura was only 15, she was still young. Her mother couldn't grasp that fact.

Misaki offered to inform these people about Sakura's lawless labor. They would put it to a stop. Sakura would always decline her offers but truly wanted Misaki to tell them. Sakura was afraid that if they told her mom to stop working Sakura that she would do something terrible to her.

Her big brother Daisuke was working too but he was at legal age while she wasn't. He didn't help Sakura much. He said she needed responsibly. She was responsible even though she was surrounded by people who got drunk, who did drugs, who were ruining their lives. Her family wasn't there for her. They were never there to tell her right from wrong. She had to learn on her own. She was alone almost her whole life. Her parents never showed her affection or love.

Sakura couldn't stand up for herself against her mother. She was afraid that she would be kicked out into the streets or harmed.

Some of her friends knew how horrible her mother was. But they loved her dad. Her dad was nice and fun to be around but she hated some of the things he did. She never loved her family except for her three year old baby brother, Kenji. It seemed that her parents were more in an arranged marriage than a real marriage.

Her mother was always comparing her to her god sister, Kamiko. She would say, "Why can't you be like her?" Sakura would think, "Well everyone is born differently, why can't you except me for who I am?" Sakura always liked Kamiko. They were very close at one time but when her mother began to constrict her life she could never see her. Sakura believed that Kamiko grew up too quickly and she wasn't even in high school yet. Sakura also believed that her mom was jealous that her best friend had a daughter that was working, doing what she said. Nothing like her own daughter, whom she wasn't satisfied with.

Her mother always told Sakura that she was ugly or fat. She would tell her that if she was pretty that she would buy Sakura anything she wanted. Sakura tries to exercise but since she had no time, she resorted to eating much less. Sakura's friends would always contradict her mother's sayings. Sakura didn't believe one word they spoke. When her friends told her this boy had a crush on her, she didn't believe it. She said she was too hideous for any guy to have feelings for her. She believed that it was some sort of trick.

When she was in school she was happy with her friends. She was known as the sweet, goody-2-shoes to her teachers. But at home she would cry alone in her room. No one knew her except her friends. Her friends knew how crazy she was with them and how alone she was at home. One summer, she expected a happy, lazy summer hanging with her friends. Maybe a couple of work days but not a ridiculous amount. Her "happy" summer was far from her expectations. Sakura always despised school but it grew into a safe haven away from her depressing life at home.

Sakura had been under so much stress that she thought that it was affecting her health. So many friend problems and family problems. When she was younger she didn't have much drama or troubles in her life but as she grew up she began to realize how life can be so cruel.

She wished so badly to cut herself. Maybe her troubles would just go away if she did. Sakura never could bring herself to harm herself. The terrible fear of pain stopped her in her tracks. Sometimes, she would wish that she was never born. What was her purpose in this life? She always wished she could have a different, better life. A life without hatred or pain. She wished the world wouldn't be so cruel.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel better now that I expressed my feelings.<strong>

**I work 8 am to 9pm without any breaks. I won't tell you where I work because you'll think It'll be funny that I worked in a place like that. Plus I don't have a work license.**

**As for family problems, I have been distancing myself from them. **

**And last night, 2 of my closest friends stop being friends with each other.**

**Stress has started to my back but I haven't told anyone except you readers.**

**I know other people has more horrible lives than I do and I wish for them to have better lives also. **

**Since your reading this, now you know why I don't have time to update or write my stories. **

**I just wanted to say if you have advice for me please tell me I need it. It might help.**


End file.
